


Боунс всё равно не устоит перед силой убеждения Кирка, но сначала обязательно погрустит об этом

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), LRaien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotionally Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Starfleet Academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Осознать привязанность было несложно, влюблённость — довольно трудно, но принять, что его любовь может быть взаимной, оказалось невозможным».
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Боунс всё равно не устоит перед силой убеждения Кирка, но сначала обязательно погрустит об этом

МакКой не то чтобы влюбляется в Джима с первого взгляда. Просто у МакКоя больше нет никого и ничего, а этот придурок рядом и требует внимания — и Леонард привычно берёт всё в свои руки, выхаживает, подсказывает, помогает, ворчит всё время, что Джим абсолютно бесполезный эгоист, который хуже любого паразита, ведь ни один паразит не будет смотреть на тебя щенячьим взглядом, этими треклятыми небесно-голубыми глазами.  
И МакКой не сразу признаёт, что Джим ему тоже нужен — покрывать его, тормошить, поднимать настроение, вытаскивать из приступов самобичевания или, того хуже, запоев, в которые МакКой уходит с почти врачебной педантичностью.

— Тебе хватит, Боунс, — говорит Кирк насмешливо, но в его глазах мелькает искреннее беспокойство.  
— Мне не хватит всех бутылок в мире, — откликается мрачно Леонард. — И неужели у тебя поднимется рука вылить хороший виски?  
Джим смотрит на него, улыбается подначивающе и, касаясь пальцами пальцев друга, отбирает стакан.  
— Я спасу вас обоих.  
Он проходится языком по краю — там, где только что были губы Боунса — и неторопливо допивает остатки алкоголя, ставит стакан на стойку и поднимается.  
— Пойдём, дружище, я недостаточно трезв, чтобы тащить тебя на руках.  
Но всё-таки тащит, когда МакКой отрубается где-то на полпути к общежитию.  
Наутро Боунс просыпается с похмельем, мигренью, храпящим на соседней койке Кирком и чётким осознанием собственной крепкой привязанности к этому белобрысому засранцу.  
Радует то, что это взаимно.

Влюблённость было осознать ещё труднее.  
Они с Джимом сидят вдвоём в библиотеке, готовятся к зачёту по астрофизике. МакКой вполголоса бранит треклятый космос, который он ненавидит всеми фибрами души и абсолютно искренне, едва не перейдя на собственную причину отрешиться от всего земного, но Кирк вовремя замечает этот порыв и ловко переводит тему на преподавателей, заставляя Леонарда вспомнить байки времён начала его учёбы в медицинском. Джим обожает их, словно ребёнок — сказки, и для МакКоя каждый раз приятно пересказывать свою студенческую жизнь, потому что выражение восторга на лице Кирка просто потрясающее. Леонард говорит почти автоматически, меняет интонацию, жестикулирует — а смотрит на лицо Джима, на его улыбку, в его пронзительные голубые глаза. Он упускает момент и едва не вздрагивает, когда Джим стремительно наклоняется ближе и касается ладонью его рта.  
— Тише, — шепчет Кирк с заговорщицкой улыбкой, кивая в сторону подсаживающихся за соседний столик кадетов. — Я не хочу делиться этим ни с кем.  
И у Леонарда подозрительно теплеет в груди.

«Я не хочу делиться тобой ни с кем», думает он парой дней позже, глядя уже по-новому на то, что Кирк существует для всех и сразу — сияющий, неотразимый и на многое согласный. МакКой понимает, что сам он — худшая мишень для флирта, с его вечным сарказмом и постоянной разочарованностью в жизни, и потому не осуждает Джима, который клеится ко всем, кроме собственного соседа по комнате и самого близкого друга.  
Но это не означает, что кто-то запретил МакКою ворчать по любому поводу: женские волосы в душе, следы помады на окне (Боунс не хочет знать, откуда), грязные следы от обуви (и МакКой крайне надеется, что только от обуви!). Леонард уверенно и старательно ворчит, стараясь язвить, но не переходить черту, чтобы Джим не ушёл куда-нибудь ещё. Туда, например, где его задницу не залатают в случае чего, не залечат царапины на спине и не устроят экспресс-тест на опасное венерическое.  
Но только один раз МакКой не ворчит — точнее, почти не ворчит. Когда какая-то очередная пассия Кирка ухитрилась заблевать тому кровать после пьянки, и Боунс просыпается, обнаружив рядом с собой сладко сопящего Джима.  
Это прекрасно и ужасно одновременно.  
Прекрасно — потому что сам Джим прекрасен, каждая его черта, от пухлых приоткрытых губ до едва заметно подрагивающих во сне ресниц. Ужасно — потому что пахнет он алкоголем, чужими духами и, чёрт возьми, сексом. Очень хорошим, долгим и страстным сексом, который случился ночью, пока МакКой крепко спал после многочасовой практики. Отлично, блядь.  
— Вставай, — бурчит Боунс. — У тебя своя кровать есть.  
— Там наблёвано, — бормочет Джим, кажется, даже толком не просыпаясь. — А ты тёплый.  
Он недолго молчит, пока Леонард всматривается в него, стараясь запомнить этот момент, и добавляет:  
— А ещё у меня голова трещит после вчерашнего.  
— Немудрено, — хмыкает МакКой, устраиваясь поудобнее и нагло поворачивая себя и Джима так, что теперь тот лежит, устроившись на плече Боунса и обнимает его одной рукой. Джим немедленно обнимает его и второй, издав короткий смешок.  
— Вот поэтому мы никогда и не переспим — ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь.  
Это отзывается неприятным болезненным уколом где-то за рёбрами, и МакКой ехидно отвечает:  
— Я не пересплю с тобой, потому что у тебя блядские голубые глаза.  
Это звучит как начало загадки, и Кирк почти не обижается, оживляясь.  
— Ну-ка, мне даже интересно. Боунс, причём тут мои блядские глаза?  
— Они цвета неба, — отвечает честно тот, украдкой любуясь. И врёт: — Ненавижу небо.  
Кирк смеётся, словно это его совершенно не задело, затем нарочито нежно целует Леонарда в щеку — точнее, пытается в щеку, но выходит куда-то в подбородок.  
— Поэтому ты — мой лучший друг, Боунс.  
Когда Кирк, поднявшись, идёт в душ, Леонард ненавидит Джима, себя, свой стояк и то, что сам Леонард, кажется, влюблён.  
Ладно, Кирка он не ненавидит, но свою влюблённость — очень даже.

В общем-то, после этого осознания между ним и Джимом практически ничего не меняется. МакКой по-прежнему всегда рядом, всегда готов помочь, поддержать, выслушать, утешить, позубоскалить; всегда держит наготове отдельную аптечку для Кирка, потому что тот просто сказочный придурок с талантом нарываться на неприятности. Леонард всегда отчитывает его и ворчит, Джим грозится шутливо, что найдёт себе доктора пообходительнее, но раз за разом возвращается к МакКою. Когда он пытается пошутить про это, Леонард ехидно замечает:  
— Это потому, что никто больше не согласится тебя лечить, придурок.  
— Но ты же соглашаешься!  
— Потому что я тебя, идиота, люблю, — Леонард капает дезинфицирующим раствором над раной и почти с удовольствием слушает, как Кирк сдавленно шипит от боли.  
Но к его ответной реплике он не готов.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, Боунс, — говорит Джим так, будто это ничего не значит, а затем добавляет: — Ты — мой лучший друг, ты в курсе?  
— Скажи уж честно: единственный, — бурчит МакКой.  
— Шутишь? Да я звезда Академии!  
— Порнозвезда Академии, — ржёт Леонард, легонько хлопая Кирка по заднице. — Давай, вали уже, ты свободен и чист. И в следующий раз если захочешь заняться сексом с тем, кто способен выпускать шипы, попроси сразу засунуть их тебе в задницу, может, ума прибавит.  
На самом деле хочется не шутить об этом, а припереть к стене и хорошенько выяснить отношения, только вот отношений между ними нет, и МакКой смиряется с этим с какой-то уже привычной обречённостью.

Он привыкает ко всему.  
Что близкий контакт у них только как у двух мужчин, живущих в одной комнате, что касаться Кирка он может лишь когда тот опять ухитрился пораниться, что возбуждённые взгляды Джима обращены на кого угодно, только не на Леонарда.  
Он привыкает.  
У него есть кое-что другое: Кирк всегда возвращается к нему, открываясь, как ни перед кем другим. Боунс видел Джима подавленным, видел расстроенным, видел плачущим как-то раз в свой очередной чёртов день рождения — Джим ненавидит эту дату и никогда не празднует. Джим доверяет и показывает всего себя, и это то, что есть только у Леонарда, больше ни у кого.  
Может, когда-нибудь у Кирка появится кто-то, кому он сможет довериться, в кого влюбится, но сейчас Джим — настоящий Джим — принадлежит только МакКою, и тот находит в этом какое-то изощрённое удовлетворение.  
Может, потому что ничего другого у него нет.  
У него есть только Кирк и его дружба.  
Лучшая, мать её, дружба на свете.

— Нет безвыигрышных сценариев, Боунс, — говорит Кирк, когда опять тащит Леонарда сдавать этот чёртов тест.  
— Это непроходимый тест, придурок, — ворчит МакКой, идя вслед за ним. — Такой же непроходимый, как твои тупость и упёртость.  
Джим расплывается в улыбке, словно его похвалили.  
— Увидишь, — обещает он. — Тебе понравится.  
Леонард вновь засматривается на его глаза и кивает почти автоматически.  
— Ещё бы, ты же обещал мне за это виски и ночь без треклятых потрахушек на соседней койке.  
— Хочешь, потрахушки будут на твоей?  
— Не выйдет, там буду я.  
Джим смеётся:  
— Кайфолом!  
— Дуболом, — парирует Леонард. — Давай, показывай мне свой очередной провал.  
И Джим, тот самый Джим, который два дня отходил от первого проваленного «Кобаяши Мару», который читал технические книжки полторы недели и пару раз не ночевал в своей комнате, улыбается совершенно открыто.  
— У тебя не получится меня задеть, Боунс, — говорит он, легонько хлопая того по плечу. — Я знаю, что ты слишком любишь меня, чтобы говорить это всерьёз.  
МакКой смотрит на него, кривится и бурчит:  
— Ладно, малыш, я верю в твою победу, но только потому, что не хочу опять вытирать тебе сопли после поражения.  
Джим ухмыляется.  
И во время теста тоже ухмыляется, когда система перезагружается и — непроходимый тест пройден.

Джим не верит в безвыходные сценарии, а МакКой не верит в то, что у них что-то получится.  
— Ты веришь, — говорит ему Пайк убеждённо. — Иначе бы давно перестал за ним бегать.  
Как Пайк узнал о его влюблённости, для МакКоя загадка, но когда все остальные начинают намекать на это, до Леонарда доходит: их особые отношения с Кирком очевидны для всех, кроме самого Кирка.  
И особенно это заметно на корабле, где Леонард с Джимом уже не соседи по комнате, а офицеры — каждый со своими обязанностями.  
— Прикинь, — жалуется Кирк. — Та симпатичная медсестра меня отшила, сказав, что она с занятыми мужиками не спит! А я разве занят?  
— В данный момент ты ничем не занят, — хмыкает МакКой, доливая себе ещё немного бренди. — Только бездельем.  
— Мы на дрейфе, — бормочет Кирк. — Ждём завершения проверок Скотти. Но подожди, я ведь реально не занят! У меня никого нет, только ты!  
МакКой смотрит Джиму в глаза — грёбаные голубые глаза, что это вообще за цвет такой? — и отвечает:  
— Да, Джим, смирись: у тебя только я.

Со временем Кирк начинает заговаривать об этом всё чаще.  
— Они думают, что мы спим вместе!  
— Но мы и вправду спим вместе, особенно когда ты напиваешься или у тебя очередной кошмар, — фыркает МакКой.  
— Если два сексуальных и привлекательных парня тесно общаются, это не значит, что они — любовники!  
— В нашей общей кровати таких даже двое не наберётся, — бурчит МакКой, и внезапно Кирк ловит его за щёки, притягивает к себе и говорит уверенным тоном:  
— Прекрати.  
— Что? — выдыхает Леонард. Он научился реагировать спокойно на близость капитана, но сама неожиданность заставляет его напрячься.  
— Ты красивый, Боунс, — Джим произносит это мягко, убеждающе, и МакКой ловит себя на том, что почти не дышит. — Ты чертовски горяч, и причина, по которой у тебя до сих пор никого нет, в том, что ты посылаешь всех и каждого раньше, чем они осмелятся признаться.  
— Ага, особенно тебя, — выпаливает Боунз.  
— Особенно меня, — как-то очень серьёзно соглашается Джим, но тут же отпускает и улыбается. — Раз мой вечер свободен, проведём его вместе?  
Это значит лишь то, что они будут проводить вечер вместе, и ничего больше. Фильм, может, немного выпивки, дурацкие закуски и компания лучшего друга.  
— Конечно, свободен, — вздыхает МакКой.  
Джим улыбается, зная: если у доктора нет работы, то он всегда соглашается.  
Леонард бы сказал сейчас Пайку, что тот ошибся: если бы Леонард верил и надеялся, он бы что-нибудь сделал, чтобы изменить их отношения с Кирком.  
Но Пайк лежит в больнице, восстанавливая позвоночник после очередной операции, «Энтерпрайз» летит уже третий месяц, изучая всё вокруг, а Леонард не делает ничего, чтобы уменьшить дистанцию между собой и Джимом.  
МакКой просто его лучший друг.  
Который влюблён в него до одури, спокойно, обречённо и безответно.

Когда после нападения Хана Джим возвращается из мёртвых и открывает глаза, Боунс ворчит, не показывая, как он счастлив его видеть.  
Как завидует Споку, который мог сделать хоть что-то, побыть героем для капитана, пока МакКой, разумеется, всего лишь спасал жизни раненых, какая мелочь.  
Он всегда где-то в медотсеке, пока Спок стоит за капитанской спиной, и это раздражает до безумия, но как-то подавлено, и раздражение привычно отправляется туда, где влюблённость. В самую задницу системы чувств Леонарда.  
Выхаживая Джима, Леонард неприкрыто залипает на него, и однажды тот замечает это, с улыбкой спрашивая:  
— Так нравится смотреть на мои ненавистные глаза, Боунс. Ты заделался мазохистом?  
МакКой на секунду зависает, затем отмахивается:  
— Просто рад, что ты не лежишь тут трупом, придурок.  
— Переживал за меня?  
— Нет, просто совершил научное открытие и решил попробовать. Ты подвернулся под руку.  
— Ты любишь меня, Боунс, — смеётся Джим, и Леонард бурчит: «Конечно», а затем подходит ближе, собираясь вколоть дозу лекарства.  
— Даже несмотря на то, что ненавидишь цвет моих глаз? — дошучивает Джим, собираясь закрыть тему, но МакКой неожиданно даже для себя признаётся:  
— Не ненавижу.  
— Они цвета неба, а ты его не переносишь.  
— Я не переношу космос, придурок, космос чёрный и с пятнами, а голубое небо — на Земле. И я обожаю небо на Земле, потому что оно означает, что я не зависаю в космосе на железной посудине с толпой одержимых психов.  
Джим молчит несколько секунд, затем смеётся и осторожно поднимает руку, перехватывая свободную ладонь Боунса.  
— Значит, ты любишь меня?  
— Люблю.  
— Я тебя тоже. Прям совсем-совсем люблю.  
— Ты бредишь, — убеждённо говорит МакКой.  
— Нет, просто влюблён. А ты?  
— Слушай, заткнись уже и спи.  
Кирк замолкает, грустнея на несколько секунд, и МакКой чувствует укол совести, вводит лекарство Кирку и сматывается из медотсека, догадываясь, что только что случилось что-то не совсем обычное в их с Джимом выровнявшихся и очень дружеских отношениях.  
И это, кажется, пугает Леонарда.

Он старается не вспоминать о сказанном, а Джим и не начинает говорить первым, ведя себя как обычно, поэтому МакКой убеждает себя, что всё дело было в анестезии.  
А потом начинается странное. МакКой даже не замечает сразу, что именно, пока в какой-то момент не осознаёт: Джим перестал флиртовать.  
Вообще.  
Пара девушек-медсестёр тихо говорили о том, что он ещё и отказывает всем, и МакКой понятия не имеет, почему, если до этого Джим пытался одной из этих медсестёр понравиться. Разумеется, галантность Кирка никуда не делась, как и его обходительность, но все пошлые намёки словно испарились, и это нетипично для первого любовника Академии.  
Но больше всего Боунса пугает, что их с Джимом отношения тоже изменились: у него возникает чувство, что тот променял лучшего друга на вулканца.  
Спок теперь всегда с капитаном: в десанте, на миссиях, на дипломатических вечерах, на мостике, за обедом... МакКой в какой-то момент понимает, что практически не видит Джима без его вулканской тени, и оттого язвит ещё ехиднее, пока Джим не приглашает его вечером выпить.  
МакКой смотрит на него, смотрит на его вулканскую тень и бормочет:  
— У меня много работы, отстань. Научи пить своего вулканца, ему, может, для психики будет полезно.  
Джим легко поднимает руку, пресекая попытку Спока сказать что-то, и улыбается.  
— Боунс, — говорит он негромко, почти интимно, так, что от его голоса у Леонарда мурашки по коже. — Я соскучился.  
И смотрит в глаза.  
МакКой знает, что должен отвернуться, потому что когда Джим так смотрит на него, отказать невозможно, но на такой подвиг нет сил, и он лишь устало выдыхает.  
— Чёрт с тобой. И с тебя бренди!  
— Хорошо, — кивает Джим, расцветая буквально на глазах, и в какой-то момент Леонард на секунду задумывается, а не влюблён ли в него Кирк.  
Потом смотрит, как они со Споком уходят, как Джим что-то негромко говорит и губы вулканца, обычно невыразительные, складываются в едва заметную улыбку.  
МакКой ненавидит себя и свои чувства, но уйти от Джима не может.

Утром Леонард снова просыпается в обнимку с Джимом, тот совершенно неприлично обнимает его, обхватив руками и ногами, уткнувшись носом в шею и сопя самым неподобающим образом. Боунс некоторое время просто любуется им, пока не осознаёт, что у него стоит.  
И Джим прижимается слишком тесно, чтобы не почувствовать этого при пробуждении, но — и это МакКой знает точно по своему опыту — если начать его отпихивать, Джим проснётся стопроцентно и сразу.  
Поэтому Леонард старается избавиться от пошлых мыслей, но получается так себе, особенно когда Кирк сонно и чуть хрипло шепчет ему на ухо:  
— Мм, Боунс, давай я тебе уже помогу, — и лезет рукой в сторону паха МакКоя.  
Леонард почти машинально бьёт его по руке и шипит:  
— Убери лапы, идиот. Сам справлюсь.  
Он пытается спихнуть Джима с себя, но тот держится крепко, уже более-менее проснувшийся.  
— Да ладно, — смеётся он. — У тебя нет девушки, которая бы отругала тебя.  
От этих слов МакКой вспыхивает, толкая Кирка особенно сильно.  
— А у тебя нет мозгов для серьёзных отношений, так что проваливай.  
Джим послушно отпускает его, Леонард снова — снова, мать его! — ловит его огорчённый взгляд, и бормочет:  
— Я не хочу, Джим.  
Тот улыбается и говорит мягко, словно предлагая перевести всё в шутку:  
— Ты просто меня не любишь, Боунс, так бы сразу и сказал.  
Опять.  
Леонарда напрягает, что Джим говорит именно о любви вместо обычного «Я просто тебе не нравлюсь», как раньше.  
— Люблю, — говорит он. — Но предпочитаю делать это с дружеского расстояния.  
Кирк поднимает брови:  
— Ты асексуал?  
— Конечно же, ведь моя дочь и жена взялись из воздуха и полностью выдуманы.  
Джим смеётся, снова прижимаясь к МакКою, и тот уже не отталкивает, лишь ероша светлые непослушные волосы.  
— Слушай, — Джим произносит это задумчиво и серьёзно, и у Леонарда всё замирает: нет, ну же, Джим, прекрати, мы только что шутили об этом, не смей снова поднимать эту тему! Но тот о его мыслях не в курсе, поэтому продолжает: — А если бы я предложил начать встречаться? Ну, стать парой. По-настоящему?  
МакКою достаточно ответить «да», чтобы всё стало хорошо, но он боится этого «хорошо», как боится быть снова брошенным, разлюбленным и выкинутым. Джима терять слишком страшно, поэтому Леонард медлит с ответом, а потом выдыхает:  
— С чего вдруг?  
Джим пожимает плечами.  
— Может, ты давно мне нравишься?  
— «Может»?  
— Ладно, нравишься.  
— «Ладно»? Ты мне сейчас одолжение делаешь?  
— Послушай, если ты против, так и скажи! — неожиданно вскидывается Джим, и Леонард вдруг понимает, насколько тот сейчас открыт, и насколько легко его сейчас ранить — даже близкому, самому близкому другу.  
Он хочет ответить серьёзно, но вместо этого ворчит:  
— Будто ты меня когда-нибудь слушал.  
Взгляд Джима мертвеет, и он говорит негромко:  
— Я слушаю тебя прямо сейчас, Боунс.  
И можно сказать что угодно, но Леонард выбирает худший вариант.  
Самый худший.  
Самый опасный, безумный и, возможно, катастрофичный.  
— Мне надо подумать, Джим.  
И тот улыбается с надеждой, понимающе отстраняясь, а Леонард ненавидит себя за то, что не ответил ни «да», ни «нет», дав только мучительное — будто он не знает, как Кирк ненавидит ждать — ожидание.

Леонард ожидал от Кирка докучливости, но забыл, насколько тот может быть обходителен. Ещё бы. На обычного приставучего парня никто бы не вёлся, и Джим умел чувствовать границы, которые обычно с разной степенью навязчивости нарушал.  
Но сейчас он ведёт себя, словно притихший примерный мальчик, и лишь по его полному надежды взгляду Леонард замечает, что тот всё ещё ждёт.  
Проходит неделя.  
Две недели.  
Месяц.  
Всё идёт как обычно, если не считать этих взглядов, и Леонард почти успокаивается, но тут его подкарауливает Ухура.  
— Я не собираюсь выполнять ваши обязанности, доктор МакКой, — заявляет она, преграждая ему путь к турболифту.  
— Я их на вас и не сваливал, — парирует Леонард удивлённо.  
— Да? Скажите это капитану, который решил, что теперь я — его персональная жилетка для любовных страданий. Мы с ним, конечно, сошлись лучше, чем я ожидала, но он всё ещё говнюк, когда начинает ныть в коллегу, которая сама недавно рассталась с бойфрендом.  
МакКой моргает, фыркает, а затем бормочет:  
— Я с ним поговорю.  
— Уж будьте любезны! — Ухура поводит плечом и проходит мимо Боунса.  
Тот добавляет вполголоса:  
— ...когда-нибудь, но точно поговорю.

На самом деле слова Ухуры его тревожат, потому что это же Джим, он не должен быть таким... таким правильным. Аж зубы сводит. Ни нарушений личного пространства, ни подначек, лишь этот чёртов взгляд блядских — Леонард не может подобрать иного эпитета, хотя взгляд у Кирка абсолютно невинный — голубых глаз.  
Всё чаще направленный на проклятого Спока.  
МакКой задумывается, не примешивалась ли к раздражению Ухуры ревность, и решает, что пожалуй.  
Кирк у кого угодно способен вызвать ревность, если флиртует...  
Мать твою, доходит до МакКоя.  
Джим абсолютно точно флиртует с этим чёртовым вулканцем — так же, как когда-то флиртовал с Боунсом. Вторгается в его «зону недотроги», как окрестила это когда-то Ухура, касается плеча, спины, пару раз даже осмеливается растрепать Споку его идеальную укладку — и тот, что удивительно, терпит это с каменным лицом. Кирк флиртует в его неповторимом ненавязчивом стиле.  
«По-дружески», сказал бы Леонард, если бы не услышал признание месяц назад.  
А что, если Кирк так терпелив, потому что уже нашёл утешение?  
Блядь.  
Похоже, им действительно нужно поговорить — и чем раньше, тем лучше.

При попытке выловить Кирка, не открывая своих намерений, МакКой сталкивается с неожиданным препятствием — с джимовым капитанством. Оказывается, капитан космического корабля — человек крайне занятой, и перехватить его в рабочее время очень сложно.  
МакКой полсмены проводит за попытками улучить момент и отозвать Джима в сторону, чтобы тот не отшучивался полчаса, как если бы с ним попытались поговорить свободным вечером. Леонард знает, что в режиме ограниченного времени Джим соображает намного чётче и говорит откровеннее, и планировал этим воспользоваться, но к полудню он признаёт: затея безнадёжная.  
А потом замечает, как Джим стоит возле турболифта, никуда не направляясь, и болтает со своим вулканцем. Улыбается ему, говорит что-то, и Спок на это реагирует почти расслабленным спокойствием.  
В Леонарде вспыхивает негодование, и дело даже не в ревности — не в ревности! — а в том, что на какого-то гоблина у Джима время есть, а лучший друг должен выслеживать его по всему кораблю!  
— Джим! — окликает его МакКой, шагая ближе.  
Стоит того, чтобы увидеть, как на лице Джима расцветает радостная улыбка, а глаза словно загораются.  
— Боунс! Тебя-то нам и не хватало, — смеётся он.  
— Поэтому я должен ищейкой бегать по всем палубам и искать тебя? — бурчит Боунс, через секунду понимая, что выдал себя с головой.  
— Ты искал меня? — удивляется Джим. — Что-то случилось? Почему ты не связался со мной по интеркому? Не написал?  
— Потому что это личное. — МакКой берёт Кирка за руку, смотрит в глаза и спрашивает чуть тише: — Есть минутка?  
То, что Джим оглядывается на Спока, прежде чем кивнуть, вызывает у Боунса едва преодолимое желание врезать обоим.  
— Я сообщу мистеру Сулу, что вы задерживаетесь, — ровно сообщает Спок и направляется в турболифт.

— Я всё ещё тебе нравлюсь? — спрашивает МакКой, едва они отходят в сторону, опережая собравшегося завалить его вопросами Джима.  
— Не нравишься, — поправляет тот. — Я тебя люблю.  
— Ты много кого любишь, — огрызается Леонард.  
Плечи Кирка поникают, он выдыхает шумно, затем делает шаг, почти вжимая МакКоя в стену.  
— Да, я много с кем флиртовал и трахался, — шепчет он. — Но это в прошлом. Пойми, Боунс, едва я понял, что всё это время...  
Джим запинается, смотрит как-то отчаянно, и Леонард тонет в ярко-голубой бесконечности, чувствуя, что теряет себя.  
— Всё это время ты был рядом, — шепчет Джим. — И я хочу быть рядом с тобой.  
— Ты и так рядом, — МакКой пытается ворчать, язвить, не желая открываться полностью — он не уверен, что сможет ещё один раз собирать своё сердце из осколков. — Мы на одном корабле, идиот.  
Кирк смотрит на него так, что Леонарду становится почти стыдно. Джиму больно, он растерян, испуган — но сам МакКой испуган и растерян не меньше.  
Он не хочет ничего менять.  
Он боится что-то менять, даже если чертовски этого хочет.  
И Джим в какой-то момент улавливает это в его нерешительности и резко выпаливает:  
— К чёрту, — и целует Леонарда.  
Это не страстное слияние губ, как ожидалось бы. Нет, Джим просто касается почти невесомо его щеки, наклоняется ниже, ведя дорожку лёгких поцелуев по шее, а затем отстраняется от МакКоя, заглядывая в глаза. Его глаза кажутся темнее из-за расширившихся зрачков, но словно горят ярче, и Леонард возбуждённо сглатывает, ощущая, что стояк ему уже обеспечен. Джим, словно прочитав его мысли, прижимается бёдрами, тянется губами к уху Леонарда и шепчет:  
— Продолжим после смены, Боунс, — и несильно кусает за мочку, втягивая в рот и сдавив языком. Вслушивается в хриплый томный выдох и отстраняется, довольный. — Не придёшь — буду плакаться в Спока.  
— Приду, — так же хрипло обещает МакКой.  
Джим улыбается так, что даже если до этого у Леонарда и были мысли уклониться от встречи, то теперь это попросту невозможно.

Осознать привязанность было несложно, влюблённость — довольно трудно, но признать, что его любовь может быть взаимной, оказалось невозможным.  
«Он не может любить такого, как я».  
«Да кому я вообще сдался».  
«Он слишком молодой, чтобы действительно влюбиться в меня, ему просто нужна нянька».  
«Я вообще не...»  
МакКой не замечает, как его мысли скачут с неверия в то, что кто-то способен ухлёстывать за ним, особенно если этот кто-то — признанный красавчик и ловелас Кирк, до воспоминаний о разрыве с женой.  
О Джоанне, которая, скорее всего, уже тоже его ненавидит, хотя, видит Бог, Леонард пытался быть хорошим отцом. И мужем. А получалось быть только лучшим другом и хорошим доктором.  
Эти отношения тоже бесполезны, думает Леонард. Кирку вскоре наскучит. Он начнёт ухлёстывать за молодыми энсинами, за теми, кто равен ему по возрасту или даже помладше, и МакКой ничего не сможет с этим поделать, потому что...  
...потому что вряд ли он это выдержит.  
Руки дрожали, и когда Кирк без всякого стука врывается в каюту Леонарда, тот вздрагивает, сразу возмутившись:  
— Какого чёрта?!  
Джим не слушает, подлетая к МакКою и обнимая.  
— Я скучал, — выдыхает он томно, целует в шею и Леонард одновременно любит и ненавидит этого горячего засранца.  
— Мы не виделись полсмены.  
— Ты сказал мне ждать ответа один месяц и четырнадцать дней назад, Боунс. Могу назвать с точностью до часа, хочешь?  
— Ты не превращаешься в вулканца? — МакКой отстраняет его от себя и с деланной заботой меряет температуру, касаясь ладонью Джимова лба. — Неужели это заразно и передаётся половым путём?  
— Если и так, то вопросы к Ухуре, — смеётся Джим. — Наиболее близки мы со Споком были только тогда, когда Чехов затащил нас на вечер русской народной песни. Поверь, у нас тогда проявилось полное взаимопонимание.  
Леонард не выдерживает и смеётся вместе с ним, чувствуя бесконечную тёплую нежность по отношению к своему уже не другу, а...  
— Джим, — МакКой смотрит на него, впервые за долгое время открыто встречаясь взглядами без желания отвернуться. — Я и так тебя не оставлю. Даже без этого.  
Тот смотрит, влюблённо и непривычно серьёзно — хотя, пожалуй, за последние годы серьёзности в Джиме прибавилось, — и прижимается лбом ко лбу Леонарда.  
— Я знаю, Боунс, — шепчет он. — И я не оставлю тебя тоже.  
МакКой понимает, что сейчас не лучшее время говорить это, но боль и яд копятся внутри, и слишком долго не было рядом Кирка, чтобы поделиться этим, некому было растормошить.  
— И не сбежишь к первому же симпатичному энсину?  
Но Джим не отстраняется, не смотрит печально, он, скорее, решителен. Сдвигает брови, притягивает Леонарда к себе и трётся щекой о щёку.  
— Когда ты уже поймёшь, — он начинает говорить твёрдым, почти капитанским тоном, но затем плавно переходит на томное мурлыканье, — что ты чертовски горяч.  
— Ты бредишь, не думал провериться на...  
— Я хочу отсосать тебе, — перебивает Джим. — Прямо сейчас. Чтобы ты уже выкинул из головы дурные мысли о том, что ты некрасивый. Ну и просто хочу тебе отсосать уже довольно давно.  
— Мне-то хотя бы не ври про «давно».  
— Помнишь, я каждую ночёвку у тебя забывал положить твоё полотенце на место, путая со своим?  
— Ну? — подозрительно щурится МакКой, подозревая следующие слова Джима. И не обманывается.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что дело вовсе не в том, что я потом дрочил мысли о полуобнажённом разгорячённом тебе, с этими капельками влаги на коже и прочими атрибутами сексуального образа?  
— Особенно когда я матерю тебя и дрожу от холода, потому что ты придурок и вечно перенастраиваешь климат-контроль?  
— Мне казалось, что в каюте слишком жарко!  
— В штанах у тебя жарко!  
— В данный момент — очень, — ухмыляется Джим. — Но меня больше интересует содержимое твоих штанов, и если ты против того, чтобы я удовлетворил тебя и свой интерес, скажи прямо сейчас.  
МакКой собирается сказать, что он не хочет ввязываться в авантюрные сексуальные похождения с Кирком, он всё ещё боится, всё ещё отчаянно сопротивляется, и Джим понимает это. Понимает, что упрямство МакКоя не даст тому согласиться.  
Кирк опускается на колени, вжимается лицом в пах Леонарда, зубами расстёгивает ширинку, чуть помогая себе пальцами — ему можно, он чертовски взволнован. Руки немного дрожат, и Джиму не сразу удаётся стянуть с Леонарда штаны, но стоит увидеть заметную выпуклость под бельём, Джим довольно урчит и проходится языком прямо по ткани.  
— Хватит, — шипит сквозь зубы Боунс.  
Джим поражённо вскидывается, но Леонард уже тянет его к кровати, садясь и приглашающе расставив ноги.  
— Если бы ты так продолжил, у меня бы колени подкосились, придурок, — хрипло бормочет он, и Джим едва не стонет от восторга, вновь опускаясь рядом с МакКоем и стягивая с того трусы.  
Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь томное, пошлое, услышать вновь возбуждённый низкий голос Леонарда, но каждая секунда может заставить того передумать, и Джим подаётся вперёд, проводя языком по члену по всей длине, затем почти полностью отстраняется, поддевает кончиком языка головку — и, обхватив у самого края кольцом губ, медленно насаживается. Его планам чуть-чуть мешает дёрнувшийся вперёд Боунс, толкнувшийся резче, чем Джим рассчитывал, но так даже лучше. Кирк одобрительным мычанием намекает, что вовсе не против такой активности, и тоже двигается резче, принимая глубже, подстраиваясь под то, как хочет Леонард, хватаясь за его бёдра и толкая на себя. Боунс только за: он вцепляется в одеяло, кусает губы и не отрывает взгляда от Джима, в какой-то момент не удерживаясь и проводя ладонью по его щеке, чувствуя выпуклость от собственного члена. Мысль о том, что Кирк, чёртов сексуальный придурок, неожиданно выросший в капитана, его лучший чёрт-знает-кто-но-уже-точно-не-только-друг прямо сейчас отсасывает ему, Леонарду, да ещё с таким удовольствием, сводит с ума, и МакКой поддаётся этому сумасшествию, отпуская себя, позволяя себе вцепиться в волосы Джима, выгнуться, дать стонам срываться с губ, а не давить в себе каждый звук.

Леонард не осознаёт, когда кончает, возвращаясь в реальность только когда наступает «отходняк». Фокусирует взгляд на Джиме, всё ещё расположившемся у его ног и довольно облизывающем губы. На секунду прошивает дрожью от понимания — это действительно случилось, Джим и вправду отсосал ему, а теперь довольный, словно обожравшийся сметаны кот, смотрит на Боунса.  
— Чего? — только и может выдохнуть тот.  
— Ты реально горячий, — мурлычет Джим, поднимаясь и забираясь рядом на кровать, утягивая Леонарда в объятия. — Безумно горячий, Боунс. Теперь ты веришь, что я хочу именно тебя?  
МакКой молчит пару секунд, осмысливая. Ему хорошо сейчас с Джимом... Нет, никакое «хорошо» абсолютно не отражает того, насколько ему охренительно. И внезапно со всей отчётливостью Боунс осознаёт: этот хитрый засранец поставил его перед выбором. И настолько самовлюблён, что уверен: после такого Леонард ни за что не согласится на «просто друзей», желая большего.  
Проблема в том, что Леонард в него влюблён, и Джим в своих предположениях абсолютно прав.  
— Боунс?  
— Я не уверен, — говорит тот, косясь на Джима, — что поверил тебе.  
И это правда. Но есть ещё одна правда, и она заставляет Леонарда продолжить:  
— Так что можешь попробовать убедить меня окончательно, скажем, минут через десять.  
Джим, ошеломлённо моргнув, тут же ухмыляется:  
— Ты будешь готов через пять минут.  
Глядя в бесконечно далёкое и одновременно близкое небо в его глазах, Боунс даже не сомневается. Как почти не сомневается и в том, что сделал правильный выбор.  
Позже Кирк убеждает его в этом окончательно.


End file.
